Just A Movie
by M8M
Summary: Imagine what will happen if Bella, Edward and Renesmee go rent a movie and sees New Moon! Rated T just in case Pls R
1. Shock

Chapter 1: Shock

BELLA

"Bella," Edward said, in a concerned tone.

"Hmm?"

I was inspecting my new face in the mirror, looking at all the new changes. I had the photo of me at the prom dance in my hand; it was imperfect. My face flushed red, my lips curved…the only thing that was actually acceptable now that I was a vampire was my eyes and hair. My eyes were probably the only thing that looked good when I was still human. My hair obviously looked nice after Alice had fussed over it. I glanced at Edward. He had Renesmee in his arms.

"Do you miss your human life?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes, and Renesmee giggled. I took her into my arms… "Of course not!" I exclaimed, "I mean this is my dream life!"

Renesmee put her hands on my face…my old memories filled my mind. The same picture of the prom dance (but somehow in her mind I looked beautiful as a human), the first time she saw me, the first time she saw me as a vampire.

"You don't?"

"No." I said in a defiant tone.

"What about this we can rent a movie to watch, that's what you did when you were human…"

I sighed, knowing that I would have to agree to something or Edward would keep pestering me, I nodded.

In a minute we were already out the door. I'm still not used to the fact that I can get myself ready so quick; when I was still human it would take me at least one hour. I smiled to myself, well that was one great advantage of being a vampire.

**EDWARD**

As soon as we went into Rogers to rent a CD, I groaned inwardly. There were two teenage girls working there. They started squeezing each other's hand and fluttering their long _but _fake eyelashes. I didn't even have to look at them to see that they were not my taste. I tried to block them out, but I couldn't. They were imagining such scenes, the scenes that happened between Bella and I…a lot. They might as well have been screaming at me, than be think-talking _those_ stuff. Bella questioned me with a look. I took my finger and traced the heart on Strawberry Shortcake's t-shirt. Bella smirked, and tried to cover it up with a cough. Renesmee reached towards me and I took her into my arms. Even _she_ knew what was happening. She lightly drummed her fingers on my arm.

_Daddy do this._ An image flowed into my mind; I was kissing Bella passionately, while the two teenagers looked on with jealousy etched on their faces. _At least they won't have any more hope about… _I grinned.

**BELLA**

I was looking at a poster on the wall _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. _(A/N: He he, I'm obsessed w/ PJO too) According to people, it was supposed to very good. But I just thought that it was pretty stupid…I mean half-vampires are obviously better than half-gods. (A/N:I did not write or say that…Bella made me write it after she said it…{-gasp- Beellla please let go I can't breathe…Fine} Ok Bella didn't make me write then)

Suddenly I felt someone grasp my shoulders, I whirled around and found myself kissing Edward. At first I wanted to pull away, but then I just relaxed and let Edward lead me into another kiss.


	2. Embarrased Much

Chapter 2: Embarrassed much

**BELLA**

I gasped for air, I was sure my cheeks were flaming red even though vampires weren't supposed to be able to blush. I glared at Edward. He was chuckling quietly to himself. "That wasn't a good time for that," I hissed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes and just followed him around Roger's to find a good movie.

**EDWARD**

I couldn't help chuckling at what the teenage girls were thinking of when they saw us making out and after they saw Renesmee. They were literally imagining themselves fainting because they thought that I was single. Yes, true I was only 2 years older than they were but I've been 17 for a _long _time. I chuckled again when I imagined their expression if I told them that. I decided to ask them about good movies. I steered Bella and Nessie to the cashier. I could hear their hearts beating real fast and they started fluttering those eyelashes again. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me ladies, would you mind showing us some recent good movies."

They both just stared at me, and then one of them fidgeted (she thought she might have peed on herself). "Um…well, yes there is a n-new movie a-about vampires," she stammered.

I arched an eyebrow at Bella. "What is it called?" she questioned.

She seemed pretty interested in this new movie. One of the girls pointed towards a poster. We all looked at it. The movie was called New Moon. Then they looked back at me, and Bella. And they gasped. "Are you R-Robert Pattinson?!?!" they burst out in unison.

I glared at them. "Are you crazy, I'm Edward Cullen"

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I swear this time they actually peed on themselves. "And who is this Robert person anyways" I added

They ignored my question and turned towards Bella. "And aren't you Kristen Stewart?"

Bella scrunched her eyebrows together. "No, why do you ask…I'm Bell-Isabella Swan, I mean Cullen!"

They gasped again. Then they started gushing about this Kristen Stewart person and this Robert Pattinson guy. "Omigod, I think I'm gonna die!!" "I know right, we should make some money and tell the newspapers and TV stations that Robert and Kristen are going out again!!!" "Wow!! They are so into their character that they call themselves 'Edward' and 'Bella'!! "Ya, hey let's ask them for their signatures!!"

They grabbed papers and pen and stuck it out towards us. Bella and I just gaped at them like they were weirdly crazy (which they were). "Please sign it for us!!!" begged one girl.

"Yes please, we are totally your biggest fans, especially you Rob, I mean Edward" gushed the other.

Everyone was silent as we waited for each other to make the first move. My dear daughter broke the silence. "Daddy, just help these girls," she said in her sweet voice.

Reluctantly, I took the pen and signed "Edward Cullen" in a flourish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella do the same. Then just as we were about to leave, the teenage girls piled our arms with copies of the movie, posters, books and T-shirts of the movie, New Moon, and these other two movies called Twilight and Eclipse (I learned from the teenage girls that the movie for Eclipse wasn't out yet). Then they gave us 5 copies each of this book called Breaking Dawn. I soon found out that the order of the books/movies, which I learned, from one of the teenage girls shouting it in her mind. But what I didn't know was that this little visit would change my life forever.

A/N Sorry again that this chapter is short, but I had to end it like that and besides I sorta deleted some stuff by accident. Hehe. Well I'll try to make it up to you guys…I'll make sure that the 3rd chapter is way longer. KK

Well se ya guys next chapter…

Oh wait..don't go yet, See that little yellow or was it green button right underneath. Well go right ahead and press it and review this story pls, cause ya all know "The more reviews the faster the chapters come right??"

Ok, till next time!!!


End file.
